The abnormal lives of five teenagers
by Strawberries and Spinach
Summary: Follow Molly, Angela, Chelsea, Claire, and Anita as they go through High School. Pairings: Molly and Gill, Angela and Chase, Chelsea and Vaughn, Claire and Gray, and Anita and Ivan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its Characters.**

Molly's P.O.V

"Molly honey wake up. Its almost time for school. Your sister is already up." My mom said gently shaking me. I got up. Today was my first day of school at a private school called Harvest High School. My sister and I had got accepted in last week. This year we would be Sophomores. I picked up my uniform I had got yesterday. A skirt, button shirt, knee high socks and a tie. We were twins, so we would always have each other and we had quiet a few friends that already went there last year. Anita, Chelsea, and Claire. I walked down stairs and got an apple. Angela was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Angela, Molly we have to head out." my mom said walking into the room. She was a doctor at the hospital. Our dad had died in the war a few years ago. Mom has never been the same since. We walked into the garage and got in the car. The school was only down the road form our house. So it only took about 2 minutes to get there. I looked out the window and saw Anita, Chelsea and Claire waiting for us.

Chelsea's P.O.V

When are they going to get here! I thought as I sat on the curb waiting for everyone to get to school. I am always early school because my parents have to get to work early every morning.

"Hey Chelsea."I turned around and saw Anita and Claire.

"Hey."I said getting up. I saw _him_. Vaughn. My one true love. I loved everything about him. He was with his group of friends at the moment. He was the most popular guy in school. His friends were Gill, Chase, Gray, Ivan, and sometimes Denny.

"Chelsea, did you here a thing I just said?"Claire asked looking annoyed.

"Nope."I said giving her a smile

"Well I was saying that Molly and Angela are starting school here today."she said. Molly and Angela were my best friends, along with Claire and Anita we were the only group that stayed together through out school. Molly was the math wiz, Angela knew everything there is to know about history, Claire can read anything, Anita is an artist and an actress, and I can sing and act. All of us could play instrument too. In order to get into this school you had to have a talent. You can't just be smart you have to think different from everyone else. And almost everyone here was an outcast in normal schools. I looked up and saw Molly and Angela getting out of their car. I ran and hugged them.

"I am so happy you are here!"I said

"I am happy too."Molly said. The bell rang and we all went inside. There were only 40 kids in each grade so we had all of our classes together. First hour was music. I was auditioning for the school play today. I really wan the part. But Lanna will probably get it. And another thing, Vaughn got the other lead role. I sat down and waited for the teacher. She walked in. I got up to talk to her.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Johnson you have two new students."I said

"I do? Could you go get them for me?"she asked. I walked over to Molly and Angela.

"The teacher wants you."they got up and went to talk to her.

"Chelsea."I turned around and saw Denny.

"What?"I asked

"Lanna isn't going to be able to audition for the lead role today. So you will probably get the part."he said

"Really? I am so happy! Thanks for telling me."I said. I sat down and got out my violin.

"Any girl who wants to audition for the play please come up here."Mrs. Johnson said to the class. I got up and went to her desk. I noticed I was the only one trying out. "I see that you are the only one trying out in this grade."I turned around and saw Denny give me a thumbs up. I really hopes this goes well.

Anita's P.O.V

Third hour. Math. The worst subject in the world. Everyone here thinks that I am just a dumb blonde. It is true. I am a painter and a actress not an actually smart person. The only good part about math was that I got to sit behind Ivan. I would never get to go out with him. He only likes smart people. Maybe I should just get some tutoring? Yeah that's what I am going to do. I will become the smartest person in the grade! Who am I kidding I am talking to my self. I am always going to be stupid.

"Miss Anita! Stop day dreaming about Ivan and do your work!"And then there is Mr. Frost. He hates my guts. But now he has gone way to far. I got up and went to his desk and poured his coffee over his head. Probably not my best move. I turned around and looked at the class. Most of them were trying to hold back a laugh. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Mr. Frost got out a slip of paper and started to fill it out. I was doomed.

"I am going to go talk to the principal. Ivan you are in charge of the wonderful children." Mr. Frost said leaving the room. Everyone was now smiling a me. Everyone except Ivan.

"That was awesome!"Luke said standing up

"Thanks Luke."I said. Got out my phone and sent a text to my mom saying what had happened.

"Anita. You really need to get your act together or you will end up somewhere worse than detention."Ivan said I turned around.

"And how does anything I do effect on you." I asked. I got up. "You don't know what it's like to be an outcast because you are stupid or the only dumb person in your family. You don't know what it's like to really, really like someone that hates you back."I said

"Anita calm down." Chelsea said pulling me away from him.

"Chelsea I was on a roll!"I said to her

"I don't want you to get in any more trouble. Anita you are one of my best friends. School would be even worse if you weren't here."she said. I looked over at Ivan who was looking at something on his desk.

"Well I will have to find a new guy that will become my future husband."I said. Making her laugh. "Did you get the part for the play?"

"Yeah! I am so happy!"she said. Then the principal came over the intercom.

"I need a Miss Anita to the office please."he said. I got up and went to the door.

"Wish me luck!"I said as I left. I walked down the hall. I just want to get out of here so I can go to Hollywood and get a start on my acting career. I got to the office and went in sitting there was the short little principal, Hamilton.

"Hello please sit down Anita."he said in his jolly voice. "Mr. Frost has told me what you have done. I have decided to let you off with a warning."

"What?" Mr. Frost and I said at the same time. I smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton."I said

"I do want to know if you could do one thing for me though. Could you find someone who will go out with my son Gill?" He asked

"Sure. I will see what I can do." I said. I walked back to class with Mr. frost behind me. When we got back I smiled and sat down.

"Anita, Ivan can you two please come to my desk?"the evil man asked. We walked up to his desk.

"Yes sir?" Ivan asked

"Since Anita's grades are so so so very low. Will you tutor her?"he asked

"Yes sir."Ivan said

"Fine."I said. This was going to be just lovely.

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Claire's P.O.V.

Last hour. Gym. The best hour of the day. I am not athletic and I hate sports. The only good part about it was that I got to watch Kai work out. I am just waiting for the day he will ask me out. He is so...

"Claire. Stop dreaming about Kai. How do you even like him?"Gray said. Gray, my best guy friend. He is like my brother.

"Why do you hate him?"I asked stretching and doing warm ups.

"Because..."

"That is not an answer."I said

"Because he stole my best friend. And now that those new girls are here I will never see you."he said

"Come on Gray. How about you and your friends start eating with us?"I asked

"I will try to talk them into it, but it wont be easy. Vaughn is scared of Chelsea, Chase and Gill are just grumps and Ivan doesn't like Anita at the moment."

"So your friends are pretty much like you. Grumpy, antisocial, and kinda rude?"I asked

"Ivan is really nice he just really doesn't like Anita. It's only because he has to tutor her."he said

"How about we get them all to come to my house for a pool party. We can get them to like each other there."I said getting up.

"Fine I just hope this works."he said

"I do to. I don't want to loose my best friend."I said. "Today has been interesting."

"Yeah. I love what Anita did."

"That was great. She only got off with a warning because she promised Hamilton that she would get Gill a girl friend."

"I think Gill loves school to much to even like a girl."

"who should we set him up with? Angela or Molly?"We looked at them. Molly was talking to now one. And Angela was just sitting there.

"Molly."Gray answered

"But she never shuts up."I said

"Exactly, they are perfect for each other. He never talks and she never stops."

"Oh now I get it."I said, Gray gave me a smile. "This is going to be interesting."

Angela's P.O.V.

"This school is so cool!"I yelled when we got into the car.

"Sure."Molly said faking a smile.

"What happened Molly? Did someone do something? I will kill them."I said.

"Just this guy, he was rude to me."She said. I am going to kill this kid.

"Who was he? He was that one gray haired guy wasn't he!"I said starting to plan my revenge.

"His name was Gill. And Chelsea already took care of it."she said giving me a small smile. "So how was your day?"

"Well it was great! I met this guy, his name is Luke."I said blushing

"Wow Angela. You have only been here a day!"she said

"Did Claire ask you to come to her party tonight?"I asked

"Yeah. Are you going?"she said

"Yeah. I think it will be fun."I said. I really hope I am right.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I am so tired. Why does every teacher hate me? Why am I even at this school? Why do I have to walk home? I looked around. Maybe I should just quit and go to public school. Maybe I will..

"Ow!"I said. I ran into the wall. I looked around and saw everyone laughing at me. I started to cry. I ran as fast as I could home. I hope Vaughn didn't see me.

"Hey honey!"My mom said when I walked in. "How was your day?"

"Great."I lied.

"Claire just called. She said for you to call her back asap."

"Will do."I walked to my room and picked up my phone. I really didn't want to call her but oh well.

"Hello."said a guys voice.

"Um...is Claire there?"I asked

"Yeah just one second."he said

"Okay."I said waiting

"Why hello Chelsea! How have you been lately?"Claire said

"Fine I guess. Who answered thee phone?"I asked

"My best friend Gray."she said. Claire was the only person in school who didn't know Gray was head over heals in love with her.

"So you called?"I said

"Oh yeah! I am having a party tonight! Bring a swimsuit!"she said

"Will a lot of people be there?"i asked

"No. Just me, you, Angela, Molly, and Anita."she said. "Be here in about half an hour! Bye!"she hung up. I guess I will go.

Claire's P.O.V.

"Okay so I got Angela, Molly, Anita, and Chelsea to come. Now call all of your friends. Do you remember what to tell them?"I said looking at Gray.

"I will tell them that my cousin, Blue, is having a party and to come."he said.

"Okay. Lets hope this works!"I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Claire's P.O.V.

Gray sat there in my room on the floor. He had just finished sending out the text to all of his friends. I love him so much he is like the brother I never had, and we only liked each other as friends and nothing else. 'Keep telling your self that' I told my self. Gray's phone went off.

"Okay so Vaughn says 'Fine I will come. I need to get my mind off of Chelsea. She is a freak.' Well it will be harder to get them to even get a long."Gray said

"Well, I never said it would be easy. Did I ?"I said getting up from my bed. I tripped and fell on top of Gray. My face got red, and to make matters worse mom comes walking in.

"Claire..Oh I see that you are busy. I will just leave."she said closing the door. I scrambled to my feet and ran out the door and after my mom.

"Mom Gray is only a friend and it was not what it looked like."I said once I found her in the living room.

"I know it wasn't. Claire, honey, I need to talk to you."she said. I knew were this was headed. "It all starts when a man and a.."

"Mom! Stop it! I already know." I said

"Oh...well...um." she said

"Is it okay if I have a party?"I asked getting her off the subject

"I guess. Who is coming over?"she asked

"Anita, Chelsea, Angela, and Molly. Gray is also inviting some friends."I said.

"Okay. But if things get to wild."

"I know. The neighbors will call the cops."I walked to my room. Gray was still on the floor.

"So has any body else sent you a message back?"I asked him.

"Yeah. Gill said:'I'll come, I need to get away from father.' Chase said:'I will come if Maya is not going to be there.' And Ivan said:'I will gladly come to your cousins party. I have to bring my brother if that is okay.' So they are all coming and I invited Kai."he said.

"You invited Kai? Well what am I going to wear?"I said freaking out.

"Yes I invited him. And you will look beautiful, like always."He said

"You really think so?"I asked. Feeling my face heat up. At the beginning of this year I had been in love with Gray, and I will admit that I still am. Then I met Kai. Everyone says he is a jerk, but I don't think he is. So I am stuck between the two. I know I just can't go out with Gray. Number one; He likes Mary, my least favorite person in the world. Number 2; It just can't happen.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"I am fine. You should know that I day dream a lot."I said. Maybe I should just forget about guys for a while. And focus on my friends. "Gray can you text Kai and tell him the party is canceled. I don't think he is my type."

"Okay whatever you say." he said

Anita's P.O.V.

"Mommy! Why does Anita get to go to this party?"Grace said. She was my 13 year old sister. We were on our way to Claire's.

"Mom, please tell her to shut up!"I whined.

"Grace please. Aren't you already doing something with Eliza?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom. Can you drop me off at the mall?"she asked. Little did mom know that she was really going on a date with some 9th grader named Carl. I didn't tell mom because Grace said she would tell mom about how I was not doing so well in school.

"We are here!"My mom said. I looked out the window and saw Ivan. "Anita, isn't that the guy you like?" She asked

"Not so much anymore." I mumbled getting out.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up." mom said.

"Kay mom. See you later."I walked up to her house and into the backyard, trying to go unnoticed. I got to the pool. I was an in ground so maybe if I keep my head down I will go unnoticed the whole time.

"Anita! You're here!"Claire said running towards me. "Did you bring a swimsuit?"I nodded "Then go change!" She pushed me to the pool house. I changed into my bikini and walked out of the pool house. By then everyone was in the backyard. Not only was Ivan there but so were Chase, Gill, Vaughn, and Gray. Besides Gray, all of them looked mad. I walked over to Claire.

"What's wrong with them?"I asked her.

"Oh...well I can't tell you."she said smiling. I walked over to the pool and got in. After a few minutes I noticed someone else was also in the pool. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He was looking at me in a freaky way. I got out a reached for my towel.

"Your Anita right?"He asked

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked

"Dirk. Ivan is my older brother. I mad him bring me here."he also got out of the pool and came to stand right beside me. He was about a head shorter than myself and looked really young.

"Well it is nice to meet you Dirk." I said.

"You know, I am 15. Only a year younger than yourself."he said putting his arm around me. I was staring to be freaked out.

"Dirk what are you doing? I told you that if I brought you here you would not be weird."Ivan said walking over to his brother.

"Come on bro. I am just trying to have some fun."Dirk said winking at me.

"She is not worth it Dirk."Ivan whispered to him.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Lets see. You are stupid and acting is the only thing you have going for you, and that is not all that great."He said.

"And what exactly can you do? If you were half as smart as you think you are you would have all ready graduated college." I said.

"There are reason for that you could never understand." He said.

"I am not a dumb as you think I am."I said stepping closer to him. He got got closer to me and had a look on his face that said he wanted to kill me.

"Ivan don't do something you will regret."Dirk said. I looked into his eyes and all the anger I felt went away. I wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time. He crushed his lips onto mine! Wait! What?

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Where are you taking me Claire?"I asked. She was pulling me to her room, smiling evilly.

"You want Vaughn to like you, wright?" She said once we got there.

"Is it that obvious?"I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows! Even Vaughn!"she said

"H-he does?"I asked. Everyone must think I'm a stalker.

"Tonight we will make him like you. First, you have to change into a hotter swimsuit. Second, we are going to redo your makeup. And lastly we are going to put you in a …... cowboy hat!"she said

"Claire. I appreciate this but if he likes me, I want him to like me for who I am."I said smiling.

"You really need to stop watching so much TV."she said

"Anyway I was think of going out with Denny or Will."I said. I really hadn't thought about but it seemed like a good plan.

"Fine."Claire said sadly. I walked out of the room and saw something I did not want to see.

"Anita! What are you doing Ivan?"I yelled. They broke away, both blushing like crazy.

"Um...It's not what it looks like...we were...practicing C.P.R."Ivan said. Anita hit him. "What?"

"That was really the best you could do?"she asked

"I am going."I said. Well that was surprising. At least they aren't fighting anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**.

Molly's P.O.V.

I sat there. I was the only person that wasn't having a good time, well Gill and the gray haired one don't look to happy either. I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. Angela, Chase, Chelsea, Gray, and Claire were all in the water. Anita was off somewhere with Ivan. Gill in sitting in the grass reading a history book. The gray haired one, I have got to learn his name, is sitting in a lawn chair with his cowboy hat covering his eyes.

"Have you seen my brother?"someone asked behind me. I turned around and saw a short kid.

"Who are you?"I asked

"Dirk. Have you seen Ivan?"he asked again

"No I have not."I said getting in the pool. I swam over to Angela,Chelsea, and Claire.

"Have you seen Anita?"I asked

"She is inside with Ivan."Claire said.

"Oh. So what are you doing?"I asked

"Nothing."Angela said

"Oh."I said again

"Gill looks lonely."Gray said making all of us turn and look at him. He was now laying on the grass. I thought about what happened earlier today.

_Flashback:_

_I sat in the office. The principal had just talked to Angela and given her a schedule. There was only 9 weeks left but Angela and I worked our buts off to get in. She was sitting next to me. I looked at her schedule. I hope it is the same as mine will be. _

"_Molly."The principal said. I got up and walked in. "Hello Molly! It is going to be great to have you here." He was a short and chubby man that seemed very happy. _

"_Hello."I said happily _

"_Here is your schedule." He said handing me a piece of paper. I looked at it. I Had every class with Angela. "You will have every class with all of the other students in your grade."_

"_Why is that?" I asked_

"_Well it is, as you probably understand, very hard to get into this school." He started "Not only do you __have to be talented, but there is also a certain number of students that can attend school here. No more or less than that number. You are very lucky that two people left at the same time so both you and your sister could get in at the same time." He continued to talk for quite some time before a guy around my age walked in. _

"_Father? I need to ask you why a certain blue haired freak is in this school."He said_

"_Gilly, I am talking to a new student at the moment."He said_

"_I can leave." I said _

"_If you can just wait outside, Molly, I will have Gilly take you to class." Mr. Hamilton said. I left the room and sat down. I could still hear every word they said._

"_That was very rude of you Gilly!" Hamilton said_

"_My name is Gill! And I cam to ask why Luke is even in this school! He is stupid, father!" The guy yelled._

"_He is very talented!" Hamilton said_

"_Whatever." _

"_I also think you should ask that pretty girl outside out sometime."He said. I smiled._

"_Her? She has the hair and eye color of dirt! She is very unattractive." Gill said. _

_End of flashback._

I know it is kinda stupid but everyone knows I'm not the prettiest person ever but I don't think I have the hair and eye color of dirt, do I?

"Why don't you go talk to him Molly." Angela said.

"Why should I?" I said. They all gave me a look. I got out of the pool and walked over to him. I am going to kill them later.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I sat in the pool trying to forget about Vaughn. So far I'm not doing so great. I mean come on I am in a pool and I have a perfect view of him. I am also going to have to be around him because of the play.

"Why can't Denny be as hot as him?" Did I just say that out loud?

"Who are you talking to?"Claire said looking at me like I was crazy, along with everyone else who heard me.

"Did I say that...I meant to say...I can't really save this one can I?" I said

"Nope. Sorry."Angela said

"Well, it was worth a shot." I said.

"Okay everyone dinner is ready if you want it."Claire's mom said. I wanted to thank her so much for getting everyone's attention off of me.

"Come on Chelsea. Just face it you will never get over him."Claire said to me as we walked in. I noticed something weird about the table. When ever I went over to Claire's I just sat anywhere I wanted, but now there were people's names taped onto each chair.

"Just sit where ever your name is." Claire said. She is up to something. I sat down and looked to my side. To my left was Anita and to my right was Vaughn. He did not look happy. We got our food, steak, baked potatoes, corn, dinner rolls, and mushrooms. Claire's mom always cooked extravagant dinners when she had company, well company other than Anita, Angela, Molly, and my self. I ate quietly. Anita and Ivan were laughing about something, Claire was whispering something to Gray, making me believe even more that she was up to something and Gray was in on it. Molly was sitting by Gill and seemed very uncomfortable about it. Angela and Chase were just talking.

"So Vaughn, what do you like to do?"I asked trying to start up a conversation

"I like being around animals."He said

"I love to be around animals too! They are so soft and sweet!" I said happily "Why do you like animals?"

"They don't judge people by their looks."He said simply. I wanted to ask more questions but thought it would make him hate me even more. I sat there and finished my food. I thought about what he said. Maybe he thought I only liked him for his looks. I will change his mind if it is the last thing I do, and it probably will be.

**Sorry for the late update! I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I will try to make it longer. Please review! And I would also like helpful tips for the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Angela's P.O.V.

"So what do you like to do?"I asked Chase who was sitting next to me. He seemed like an okay person. We got along well.

"I like to cook. That's my talent I guess. I also like to play the flute."He said.

"Oh. I play the cello, badly and I enjoy history."I said

"I hate history, I think that it is stupid. Why do we really need to know about the past?"He said. I hate it when people say that, like they know everything in the world.

"Well I think that we need to know about the past to improve the future."I said

"I still don't like it." He said

"And what do you like, besides cooking and playing the flute?"I asked hoping he would actually get an answer.

"Not much. I don't really like the flute either."He said, making me realize he was just a big grump. His personality was no match for Luke's in anyway.

Claire's P.O.V.

"How do you think it's going?"Gray asked me quietly.

"Well I think that Ivan will be willing to be around us and Chase doesn't seem to mind anyone. Vaughn and Gill on the other hand don't really look like they even like anyone in the world."I said

"Everyone of us has a reason for the way we act. For example, I act grumpy, antisocial, and rude because of what my parents did to me." He said

"But, Gray, your parents abandoned you. Nothing that has happened to them could ever measure up to what has happened to you." I said

"What happened to me is nothing compared to what happened to them." He said.

"Whatever."I mumbled

"Claire, just because your life and your friends lives are perfect not everyone's is that way. You have lived your life in a bubble and you are lucky."Gray snapped at me.

"Why did I even want to spend more time with you in the first place?"I said

"I have to go."He said getting up from the table and leaving. Everyone looked up at him as he stormed out. I started to feel a tear run down my face.

"What was that all about?"Chelsea asked. I got up from the table and ran to my room followed by Chelsea, Anita, Angela and Molly.

"What happened Claire?"Molly asked in her mother like voice.

"I-I had this plan and ….V-Vaughn and G-Gill...and life in a b-b-bubble and why did I want to s-sp-spend time with y-you and h-h left."I sobbed. I felt someones hand patting my back.

"Slow down." Angela said. I calmed down and told them everything.

"So you and Gray wanted to spend more time together as friends, so you threw this party to get everyone to like each other?" Chelsea asked

"Y-yeah."I said wiping of the rest of my tears.

"I think that there is more than meets the eye with this. I think we should have a slumber party to talk about it."Anita said. I smiled.

"I forgot. The guys are still here aren't they?"I asked

"Nope. As soon as you ran out of the room your mom asked them if they would please leave and that she was sorry for the inconvenience."Molly said. I got off of my bed and noticed Gray's backpack on the floor. Angela caught my gaze and smirked.

"Should we see what's in it?"She asked.

"No that would be invasive to his privacy."I said

"I'm still going to look through it no matter what so you might as well just go with it."She said. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Molly unzipped the backpack and looked in it.

"Nothing out of the ordinary...wait! Here is what looks like a diary!" She said holding up a spiral notebook.

"I thought only Gill had a diary."Chelsea said

"It doesn't look much like a diary. It just looks like a notebook."Angela said

"Lets see...It isn't a diary. It is just a journal of songs."Molly said. We read the first 4 and then I realized that he wrote them.

"Wow, these are good."Anita said. We all nodded. There was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?"I said

"Claire, Gray is here. He wants his backpack."My mom said

"Okay tell him I will be right there."I said. She left and I put the notebook back in to the backpack. I walked to the front door. Gray was standing there with his hands in his football jacket. He had his hat on, it was covering up half of his face. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Oh. I just came to get my bag."He said

"It's right here."I said handing him the backpack. I turned around and slammed the door in his face. I walked back to my room and sat down in a chair.

"Have you guys asked your moms if you could stay?"I asked

"Yeah."Anita said

"Well what do you want to do?"I asked

"We want to ask you some stuff."Anita said

"What?" I asked

"Do you really like Kai?" Chelsea asked.

"Not as much any more..."I said

"Do you like someone else?"Anita asked

"N-no...yes."I said

"Is this person Gray perhaps?"Chelsea asked smirking

"Maybe..."I said. I could feel my face heat up.

"I knew it!"Chelsea yelled. Molly and Angela were sitting on the floor smiling.

"But now he is mad at me and he will never like me again."I said. "Stop laughing Anita!"

"I'm sorry."she said trying to hold back a smile.

"So what is going on between you and Ivan?"I asked

"W-well...um...w-we are kinda together I g-guess."she said blushing

"I would hope so! You two were making out in the closet!"Chelsea said

"Shut up! I saw you talking to Vaughn!"Anita replied

"Yeah it was sooooooo interesting. He talked about how he talks to animals because they always listen to what you actually have to say. Then he shut up for the rest of dinner."Chelsea said laughing

"Well at least he didn't talk about how much he hated the world!"Angela said.

"At least they both spoke! All Gill did was read his history book."Molly said

"I'm sorry."I said

"You did nothing wrong. Some of the guests just weren't the best."Molly said making me laugh for some reason.

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. If you didn't see that I accidentally reposted chapter four thinking it was chapter 5 please read the real version first. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Anita's P.O.V.

We just sat there. Doing absolutely nothing. Chelsea was listening to her ipod. Molly was talking about who knows what. Angela was texting someone. And Claire was on the phone with her cousin who was in France. She got off the phone.

"Sorry about that."She said

"It's okay."I said

"So yell us what exactly you and Ivan were doing."Chelsea said out of no were. That got everyone's attention.

"Well...I...um we kissed."I said. What else were they expecting?

"Well we know that!"Angela said

"Well what do you want me to tell you?"I asked

"What exactly did you do for at least an hour?"Molly said

"I told you!"I said laughing

"We want every single detail!"Claire said

"That is not your business!"I said

"Wait a second."Chelsea whispered. We all looked at her.

"What?"Molly asked

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?"Chelsea said to me

"Yeah."I said, probability turning red

"Awwwww!"Claire said

"Who was your first kiss?"I asked Chelsea.

"I am saving my first kiss for Vaughn."she said

"Claire?"I asked

"It was in last year. It was with Gray."She said

"Angela?"I asked

"Seventh grade. I think his name was Kenny."she said

"Molly?"I asked

"No one yet."She said. We just sat in silence for a few minutes. Claire's phone rang. It was Gray.

Claire's P.O.V.

I picked up my phone and answered it.

"H-hello."I said

"I am so sorry Claire."Gray said

"It's okay."I said "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."He said

"Okay."I said

"I got the guys to sit by you though."He said

"That's great!"I said

"Well I better go."He said

"Bye."

"Love you."What did he just say.

"Love you too..."I said still a bit in shock

"See you tomorrow."he said. With that he hung up. I put my phone down and the first thing I see is everyone smiling.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

It has been two weeks since Angela and Molly have started school. Today is the first rehearsal for the play. I have almost memorized my lines. The only problem is Vaughn. We were becoming friends, then one day he just stopped talking to me. I don't know how the play is going to work out because of it. There are 7 songs that I have to sing, 7 that he has to sing, 1 that we sing together, and the rest were sung by other people. I just sat there waiting for Vaughn to show up. Everyone else was already there.

He ran in and got everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Johnson."He said

"It's okay Vaughn. I understand why you are late so no worries."she said. "Lets get started! Vaughn, Chelsea, please come up here."She said walking up the steps and onto the stage.

"I was wondering about the songs."I said

"What?"she asked

"Well, will there be a sound track or will the orchestra be playing?"I asked

"Well the orchestra will be playing every song except the last one you two sing together. Vaughn will play his guitar for that one."she said.

"Okay."I said

"Okay so the play is set in modern times. Chelsea is a rich girl who is looking for love. Vaughn is a high school drop out who is just living life day to day. They meet and fall in love. The whole plot of the story is that love knows no boundaries."Mrs. Johnson said "You will be singing pop songs, as you know. I really want to talk about the very last scene. It's the kiss. I don't want it to be fake if that's okay."

"What?"Vaughn and I same time.

"I want you two to kiss in the play."She repeated

"I heard that it was just unexpected."I said. I looked at Vaughn who had his hat to were you could barely see his face.

"You'll do it then."she asked. I nodded and Vaughn did too (after some time).

"Well lets get this show on the road!"Mrs. Johnson said smiling

**Hope you like it! I'm am thinking that this story will only be 15 chapters. I will be making a longer sequel. Please review! I also have a poll on my profile that I hope you will vote on. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Claire's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed. I had just gotten home from school. Everyone was busy. Anita was out with Ivan, Chelsea was at practice, Angela was taking cooking lessons from Chase, Molly is trying to be healthier by running, and that leaves Gray. I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hello."he answered

"Hey Gray!"I said happily

"Hey Claire." he said

"So what are you doing?"I asked

"Nothing much."he said

"Same here."I laughed

"I want to ask you something."He said

"Yes?"I asked

"Um..Do you want to go out sometime soon?"Did he really just ask me that? My heart was racing

"I would love to!"I said

"Great..."He said

"Yeah..."I said. There was an awkward silence.

"How does six sound?"he asked

"Great."I said

"See ya."

"See ya."I hung up the phone.

"YES!"I screamed jumping up and down.

"Claire why are you screaming?"My dad said running in

"Gray just asked me out!"I yelled

"Well...okay...good for you."He said leaving the room

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I sat at practice waiting for Vaughn. He had been late everyday this week. I got up and walked to the door. I looked out and saw him running down the hall towards the drama/music room.

"Your late again!"I said

"Just be quiet."he said

"Tell me why!"I demanded

"We have to practice."he said

"You are the reason we don't practice enough!"I said

"Do you want to keep Mrs. Johnson waiting?"He asked

"She is working with the choir today."I said

"Fine. I will tell you."He gabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the stage where no one could hear us.

"What?"I asked

"This is very personal, you have to promise not to tell. Only Chase, Gill, Ivan,Gray and Denny know."He said

"I promise."I said

"Okay well you see, my dad is not the best guy in the world and he..he used to drunk a lot. He would come home and take his anger out on me and my older brother, Skye. One day we weren't there and he did terrible stuff to my mom. I-it left her paralyzed. Once he saw what he had done he killed him self. Not because he couldn't bare what he did, but because of what might happen to him."He said. I just sat there in shock. "When we got home. W-what we saw was t-terrible. I couldn't tell even if I wanted to. It was horrible. Ever since then Skye and I have done everything to keep her safe. Skye dropped out of school and got a job, and I have been working at my aunts. That is why I am always late."He said

"I-I-I'm sorry."I said. Got up and gave him a hug. After a few moments he put his arms around me.

"I used to be so afraid of you."He said

"Thanks."I said with a hint of sarcasm. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I had never seen him smile like this. His teeth were showing. I smiled and turned around and sat back down on the floor. Vaughn sat down closer to me than he would normally be. I looked up and noticed him looking at me. He turned red and pull his hat over his eyes. 

"I don't think so."I said getting up and grabbing his hat. I put it on my own head. He got up and smirked. He walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. I stood there in shock. He took his hat and walked out into the classroom.

Angela's P.O.V.

"Angela! The pot is boiling over and the the fried chicken is burning!"Chase yelled at me. We were at his house and he was trying to teach me how to cook. Why I agreed to this I will never know. He barely ever talked to me in school, the only time we have ever even spoke to each other in school was at luch. But today he asked if I wanted cooking lessons and I said yes.

"Sorry."I said

"Sorry!"He said mocking me

"I-I-I..."I tried to talk

"Just shut up and try to do something wright."he said

"sorry."I said quietly as I tried to clean up the mess I had made.

"My parents will be home any minute!"he said

"I will help you clean up."I said. Just then the door opened. Chase ran off.

"Chase! Were home!"a woman said. She appeared in the door way. "Chase..Oh hello! I'm Anna, Chase's mom."she said coming over a shaking my hand.

"I'm Angela. Chase was just teaching me how to cook. It didn't go so well."I looked at her face. She looked nothing like Chase. She had smaller brown eyes and black hair, she was short and had a face that said she was happy. A man came walking in and, he to, did not look like Chase. He was also short and had dark brown hair. There was no way theses were his parents.

"John, this is Angela. Chase was giving her cooking lessons."Anna said to her husband

"So your the Angela Chase is always talking about."John said

"Where is Chase?"Anna asked

"I don't know. He ran off down the hall."I said. She went sown the hall to find him.

"Will you stay for dinner Angela?"John asked me

"I would love to, but my mom wants me to and my sister to go and see a movie with her tonight."I said .

"Oh, well some other time?"he asked

"Of course."I said. I left. There was on possible way that those were his real parents. I was going to find out if it was the last thing I did. But how will I find out? I guess I will just have to earn his trust and ask him.

Molly's P.O.V.

I ran down the street. I was heading back home when I saw Gill he was sitting on a bench crying. Gill and I started talking about 2 weeks ago and we have become pretty good friends in just that short time. But ever since Owen asked me out two days ago he hasn't even looked at me. I said no too. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Are you okay Gilly?"I asked

"Y-yes and d-don't call me that."He said

"You are obviously not okay. Tell me please."I said

"Shouldn't you be on your date with Owen right now?"He asked.

"I said no. Is that why you are upset?"I asked

"No it's not that."He said

"Then please tell me."I said

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death."He said

"Oh."I said

"You wouldn't understand."He said

"My dad died in the war three years ago."I said

"Oh."he said

"It's tore my family apart. My mom started acting weird and has ever since and Angela has not been the same and never will be and I tried to get everything back to normal, but they never did."I said.

"My mom was in a parking lot when she was shot and killed."He said.

"It feels good to talk about it with someone who understands."I said. He nodded. "I've got to go. I'll see you at school."I got up and left. I didn't want him to see me cry.

Anita's P.O.V.

I sat underneath the tree in the park. Ivan sat next to me. I was looking at the clouds.

"Ivan?"I asked

"Yeah?"he said

"When can I meet your parents?"I asked

"Oh, um I live with my aunt and uncle."He said

"Why?"I asked

"My parents are dead."He said

"I'm sorry."I said

"Don't be. How about we go and get some ice cream and then we can go to my aunt and uncle's?" he said

"Okay."I said getting up. I hope I didn't upset him. I wonder what happened to them?

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was still standing there like an idiot. Well then again who wouldn't be this way. I mean the love of my life just kissed me! Maybe I should move. I heard footsteps. Vaughn walked over to me and smirked.

"Mrs. Johnson wants us to practice our singing."He said "Or leave."

"I will just go then."I said getting my bag and walking off.

"Are you going anywhere special?"he asked

"No. I was going to get something to eat since my parents are out of town."I said

"Do you wan to go somewhere with me?"He asked. I looked at him. He was bright red. He reached for his hat.

"Sure. I would like that."I said calmly, but inside I was jumping up and down.

"Okay. Lets go."He said. We walked out of the school. He stopped at a motorcycle. "This is how I get to school and work."He said getting on and handing me a helmet.

"This is so cool."I said getting on and putting my arms around him. He started the motorcycle.

"Where do you want to go?"He asked

"Have you ever been to Lily's?"I asked

"No, but I know where it is."He said

"I will pay if you try escargot."I said.

"Deal."He said. We got to the restaurant and walked in. I saw the unexpected. Gray and Claire. They looked like they were on a date. I looked up at Vaughn, he was looking at them too.

"Um.. could we please have a seat near those people, but to wear they cant see us?"I asked the woman nodded and showed us to a table behind a large plant.

"Are you to on a date?"She asked. She was about my age, maybe older. I had seen her before, I just know it. She had black hair and glasses. Oh no.

"Um. I guess you could say that."Vaughn said.

"You could do better Vaughn."Sabrina said

"Why are you even here?"I asked

"Daddy wanted me to get a job. HE said it's for my own good."she said "What would you like to drink?"She said putting on a fake smile.

"I would like a raspberry lemonade."I said

"Okay. And I already know what Vaughn wants, one glass of milk."She said. She walked off

"Can we leave?"Vaughn asked

"Why?"I asked

"Sabrina."he said

"Lets just wait and see what happens."I said

"Fine."He said

"Hello Chelsea."I turned my head and saw Claire.

"Hey Claire."I said

"You know just because Gray and I can't see you doesn't mean we can't hear you."She said smiling

"Um...we.."I tried to come up with something.

"Have fun on your date."She said walking out with Gray.

"Shoot. I was hoping to hear their conversations."I said

"I am back with your drinks. Oh No!"Sabrina said as she spilled the drinks all over me

"Sabrina! That was uncalled for!"Vaughn said standing up

"Lets just go."I said. I was about to cry. We walked out to his motorcycle. He pulled something out of his backpack.

"Here. Put this on."He handed me a black tee shirt. I walked in to the nearest store and went to the bathroom and changed. It smelled like Coffee. I looked at my self in the mirror. I didn't look to bad. Walked out and got on the motorcycle. It was a perfect moment. The sun was setting and I was with Vaughn.

"Where are you going?"I asked

"You'll see."He said. About half an hour later he stopped. I looked up. We were at the park. The sunset on the lake was breathtaking. I got off and walked over to the edge of the lake and looked at it.

"It's beautiful."I said.

"I know."Vaughn said behind me.

"It is just so relaxing."I said

"When ever I get stressed I just come here."he said

"Why do you like me all the sudden?"I asked

"To tell you the truth, I've always liked you."He said

"I've always liked you."I said

"I kinda already knew that."He said

"I know."I said. We stayed there until the sun went down. Vaughn took me home.

"I had fun."I said

"Same here."He said. I started to open my door, but Vaughn caught my had I turned around and he kissed me. It was way better than the first time. It lasted forever. It was not near over when my brother interrupted it.

"CHELSEA!"He yelled

"MARK!"I yelled

"What are you doing?"He yelled

"I thought it was kinda obvious."I said.

"And you..."He said turning to Vaughn. "Vaughn?"

"Mark?"He said

"How is your mom doing?"Mark asked

"Good."He said. They went on as if they were best friends. I went inside and got ready for bed. I kept Vaughn's shirt on and just put on some sleep shorts. I walked into the living room and saw that Vaughn and Mark were still talking but they were now in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of milk. I sat down in the chair and watched TV. I slowly fell asleep. Someone picked me up and carried me to my room. I looked up and saw that it was Vaughn. He set me down on my bed . I looked at him.

"How did you know my brother?"I asked

"Your dad and him helped out my mom and I when she first got hurt."He said

"Oh. Vaughn, are we dating?"I asked

"If you want us to be."He said

"I do."I said

"Same here."he said.

"Good night."I said

"Good night Chelsea."He said. He kissed me and left my room. I heard his motorcycle start and drive off. Today was almost perfect.

**Please review! Reviews are what make me want to write even more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Claire's P.O.V.

I sat in the car on my way to school. Yesterday was great. Gray and I had a good time. I need to ask Chelsea about her and Vaughn. My mom was driving me today. She said she wanted to talk to me.

"So what do you want to talk about?"I asked

"Well I was looking at your school web site and I saw that the dance right before school gets let out was canceled because of a pipe leak. I was thinking about how grandma and grandpa have that ballroom thing where people hold wedding receptions, so why don't you talk to the principal about having it there?"She asked

"That is actually a great idea!"I said

"So will you talk to Dr. Hamilton about it?"she asked

"Yeah."I said. We drove the rest of the way.

"Have a good day."she said

"You too!"I said closing the door and walking to the courtyard. I ran up to Chelsea.

"Hey Claire!"she said

"Hey Chelsea! How was your date Vaughn last night?"I asked

"Great, but I am not telling you anything about it!"She said smiling

"Did you get your first kiss?"I asked

"Maybe, maybe not."she said

"Fine if you don't tell me how your date went I won't tell you how mine went!"I said

"Funny, I wasn't going to ask anyway."She said

"Fine!"I said pretending to be mad

"Fine!"She said pretending to storm off. I walked over to Gray and his group of friends.

"Hey Gray!"I said

"Hi Claire."He said. I hugged him.

"No PDA!"Mr. Frost yelled as he walked by

"So I was thinking that you and I should sign up for the play! There are a ton of rolls still open!"I said

"Well I'm already in it actually in it. So are Gill, Chase, and Ivan, well and of course Vaughn."He said

"Oh. Who do you play?"I asked

"We all play members of Vaughn's 'gang'"He said

"Cool. I will still tryout."I said

"You should."He said

"Hey Vaughn, if you do anything and I mean anything to Chelsea, it will not be pretty."I said. I walked off. I turned around the corner and saw Molly and Owen. Owen had her pinned up against the wall, she seemed to be crying. I ran over and tried to pull him off of her but it was no use. I ran to go get help.

"Gray! You have got to help me! Owen has Molly pinned up against the wall and she was crying!"I said. As soon as the words left my lips Gill took off followed by the rest of them. Gill got there first and punched him in the face. That gave Molly enough time to run off. Owen looked up and by the look on his face he was not happy.

"Oh no!"Gill said. Owen punch him in the stomach making him fall down. Chase ran over to Owen, but as soon as he got within five feet of him Owens friends showed up. Luke, Calvin, Kai, Bob and Dan. They were some of the strongest people in school. Chase just froze as they moved forward. Vaughn, Gray, Gill, and Ivan did the same. Then they all started fighting. Then Anita came running over followed by Hamilton. Anita ran in trying to stop it. No amount of yelling was going to make them stop. Hamilton ran in. In the end it took almost every single teach to get them to stop. I don't think I will be able to talk to Hamilton about the dance today.

Anita's P.O.V.

I sat in the office. I was 'involved' in the fight so I had to talk to the principal. Molly sat next to me.

"What happened?"I asked

"H-he threatened m-me. T-that is all I am g-going to t-tell y-you and everyone else."She said

"Was it really all that bad?"I asked. All she did was nod. I looked over at the guys. Gill looked to worse, he looked like he had and broken nose at least. Chase had a black eye and a busted lip. Ivan didn't look any better. Gray had a black eye, Claire sat next to him, and Vaughn looked untouched. I looked over at Owen, he looked worse than Gill. I walked over and sat down by Ivan.

"It was kinda stupid of you to try and stop the fight."He said

"How?"I asked

"You could have been hurt."He said

"I wonder what he did to her."I said looking at Molly

"He asked her out and she said no, so he threatened to do stuff to her."He said

"What?"I asked

"You don't want to know."He said

"Molly doesn't deserve this."I said. I sat there for most of the school day. Everyone was still there, but Hamilton had talked to everyone but me. He came out and motioned me to come in. I got up and walked into his office. I sat down.

"I am sure you know what happened."He said. I nodded. "I want to ask you side of the story."I told him everything I knew. I left and sat back down. Hamilton walked out a few seconds later.

"Chase, Gill, Gray, Ivan, Vaughn, Anita, Claire, and Molly, you can go sit outside and wait for school to end. We all walked out side. As soon as Vaughn walked out of the room he was tackled by Chelsea. She was crying. I hope that this little thing won't make Molly act weird.

Molly's P.O.V.

I walked over to Gill.

"Can I talk to you?"I asked him. He nodded and got up. We walked to the end of the hall.

"What?"He asked

"Thank you."I said

"Vaughn and Gray did most of the fighting."He said

"You were the first one to get there and because of that I was I was able to get away."I said

"Yeah and now I have a broken nose, a black eye, a father who is very mad at me and a lot more."He said smiling

"Thank you."I kissed him on the cheek. We both got really red in the face. I walked back to the chairs by the office and sat down. A few seconds later my mom came running in.

"Molly are you okay? I was so worried about you! Are you hurt?"She asked

"I'm fine."I said

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer:I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters**

Angela's P.O.V.

It's been a week since the whole fight thing. Molly is still not telling us exactly what happened. Surprisingly Owen as only suspended for a week so today was his first day back. He better not try to do any thing to her or I will kill him, well that is if Gill doesn't get there first.

"Angela we're here."Molly said. By the tone of her voice she was worried.

"Molly I'm sure it will be fine."I said

"I know."She said

"Come on lets go."We got out of the car and walked up to the courtyard. We sat down by Anita, Claire and Chelsea. Just as I sat down Luke came running over.

"Hey Angela! Can I talk to you?"He asked

"Sure."I said. I had not forgotten how he had been on Owens side of the fight.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"He asked

"Well there two things I want to tell you."I said

"What?"He asked

"One is that you were fighting on Owens side last week and after what he did to my sister.."I was cut off.

"I didn't know what he did. Honest. Once I found out I felt terrible for breaking Gill's nose and giving Chase a black eye."He said

"Oh. Well two is that I just don't think it would really work out."I said

"Oh..."He said

"I am sorry."I said

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to being rejected. When I was little I asked Gill if he would be my friend, he said that I was too stupid. Or when I asked Luna to be my girlfriend, or when I asked Kathy to go to the park with me in the first grade."He said walking off. I felt horrible.

"Fine I will go with you."I said

"Really?"He said turning around

"Yeah sure."I said

"Thank you thank you thank you!"He said picking me up and spinning around.

"Okay I will only go with you if you put me down."I said. He put me down and ran off. I walked back over to Molly, Anita, Claire, and Chelsea. The guys just showed up.

"Did you say you would marry him or something?"Chelsea asked

"No. He asked if I would go to the dance with him. I said no at first but then he started saying all this stuff about how he is used to be rejected. So I felt bad and said I would go with him."I said

"You said yes?"Gill said like it was the worst thing in the world

"Gill if you don't shut up I won't go to the dance with you!"Molly said. Everyone looked at her and Gill.

"How come you didn't tell us!"Claire said

"I..."She started

"Did you just say you are going to the dance with Gilly?"Hamilton said coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah."Molly said looking creeped out

"Father! Go away!"Gill yelled "And is my name Gilly?"

"No."he said like a kid who was being yelled at.

"Then call me Gill!"He said

"But your names not Gill."Hamilton said. Gill turned bright red and all of the guys smirked.

"Don't you say it!"Gill said.

"Get ready to see Gill throw a tantrum."Chase whispered in my ear

"Gilbert Hamilton! Your mother loved that name!"Hamilton said

"Father! I don't like it!"Gill said stomping his foot like a two year old and running after his dad.

"What's so bad about Gilbert?"Molly asked

"Have you heard it?"Vaughn asked

"Well I don't think it is half bad."She said. The bell rang.

"We better get to home room."Claire said.

"Mrs. Johnson said there is no practice today."Vaughn said to Chelsea.

"But I just got the part I need to practice!"I said. Well at least I could go shopping for my dress today.

Molly's P.O.V.

"Hello students! This is your principal with a special announcement!"Hamilton said over the intercom. "My son Gill is going to the dance with Molly! Thank you that is all!"I turned bright red. I looked at Gill and he had his face in his hands. Chelsea just sat next to me and smiled. Gill got up and went to say something to Mrs. Johnson. He came back a few second later.

"Molly I need you to come with me."He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door

"Where are you taking me?"I asked

"To have a word with my father."He said

"Gill, really?"I said

"Yes really! This isn't the first time this has happened! One time I asked Luna out and he put it on a billboard!"He said

"Okay so maybe you have a reason to be upset. But why are you dragging me into this?"I asked. He stoped.

"Because every time my father does something like this the the girl leaves. And I personally don't want it to happen again."He said. Awwwwwwwwww! He doesn't want me to leave him!

"Don't worry. I thought it was kinda sweet how your dad cares so much."I said

"Well you are about the only one."He said.

"Lets just get back to class."I said

"Fine..."He said. We walked back to class and sat down. I really think that Gill just needs to calm down.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I looked at my phone. My mom said she couldn't pick me up today and I needed to go to the mall with Claire, Anita, Molly, and Angela. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Vaughn."I said walking to his locker. I got there and saw Sabrina talking to him. I hid behind the wall.

"Come on Vaughn. She will never know! Tell her that you have to go take care of your mom!"She said

"Just shut up Sabrina."He said I walked behind her.

"Hey Sabrina."I said. She turned around and got a terrified look on her face.

"H-hey Chelsea. I-I was just telling Vaughn how lucky he is to have you."She said

"That's not what I heard."I said. She just ran off.

"Thank you."Vaughn said

"Anytime."I said

"So what are you doing tonight."He asked

"I am going dress shopping, but I can do something later."I said

"Kay."He said

"I was wondering if you could drive me to the mall?"I asked

"Sure. Can we go check on my mom first and then go by my aunts?"He said

"Of course."I said. We walked out of the school and to his motorcycle. When we got to a small apartment building. We walked in. It was nice. We got in an elevator and went to the fourth floor. We walked down to the end of the hall. He unlocked the door. It was simple inside. I followed him to the living room. There was a woman sitting down in a chair. She had dark brown hair and purple eyes. Her hair was starting to gray. She was beautiful. Vaughn walked over to her and gave her a hug. I walked over to her.

"I'm Chelsea. It's nice to meet you."I said

"I'm Georgia."She said. She held out her hand. I shook it. She seemed like she didn't want to have to be seated all the time. I decided to kneel down so it was easier to maintain eye contact with her. She smiled. "You sure are a beautiful girl."She said

"Thank you."I said.

"Vaughn never shuts up about how wonderful you are."She said. I looked at Vaughn, he was turning red. I smiled. She talked to me for a few minutes before the door opened. A guy with gray hair walked in. He looked a lot like Vaughn.

"Hey Skye."Georgia said

"Hello mom."He said. "And who might you be?"He asked me

"I'm Chelsea."I said

"Hey Vaughn. Can I talk to mom?"He asked

"Sure. I will be home later mom."He said. I took one last look at his mom. I saw a look in her eyes. I couldn't quite tell what it was but I kinda understood it. We walked out of the apartment and went to his aunt's. He ran in and ran right back out. We got to the mall. We met Anita, Claire, Molly, and Angela at the dress store. I told Vaughn to go look around. I hope I will find a dress tonight.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

Anita's P.O.V.

"Okay so we have to find the perfect dresses. This is our first big school dance and we all have the dates we want."Molly said going on and on and on. I love her to pieces, but sometimes she just needs to shut up.

"We all know Molly."Angela said. I walked over to the rack of dresses. I picked up a few and went to the dressing room. The first was black with a hot pink bow around it. It was cute just not me. I walked out of the dressing room to show everyone. The all agreed and I put on the next one. It was just plain awful. Then I put on the third one it cream, with roses on it. It draped on both sides. It can down to my mid thigh. I walked out.

"Oh my gosh! This one is perfect!"Molly said. Angela ran off. A few seconds later she came back with something behind her back.

"I found these earlier and I know they will be perfect for the dress."She said. She handed me a shoe box I opened it. Inside were the perfect shoes. They were lace high heels, at the toe was a bow and flower. It put them on and looked in the mirror. I have found the perfect dress.

Molly's P.O.V.

After Anita found her dress we went back to looking for our own. Just then I heard a loud giggle I turned my head and saw Maya and Chase. Maya was dragging him into the store. She ran over to a rack grabbed at least 20 dresses and ran to the dressing room.

"Keep looking for dresses Chase!"She yelled

"Yes!"He yelled back in a high pitched fake voice "I hate that girl."

"Then why are you going to the dance with her?"I asked walking over to him

"I-I-I...I don't want to tell you."He said

"I thought you were going to ask my sister."I said

"I was but then Luke asked her. So I can up with the brilliant idea to ask Maya. I actually followed you guys here."He said

"So you are jealous of Luke, you asked the girl you hate to the dance, and you are stalking my sister?"I said

"That sound about right."He said

"Do you need my help?"I asked

"No."He said with a sarcastic tone

"Well if you want to watch my sister make out with Luke while you are stuck dancing with Maya, fine by me. I'm sure my sister will live happily ever after with Luke. While you die alone, or you are married to Maya."I said

"Yes I need your help! I thought I already said that."He said

"What's that magic word?"I said

"Please help me Molly."He said rolling his eyes

"Better. Now lets see...My sister has always been a person who's wanted her life to be a fairytale. So lets give her a fairytale."I said. I then found a dress. It wasn't what I wound normally go for. It was a darker blue with ruching all up the side. I looked like it would be tight but I will just go with it, because it just seemed perfect.

"And how will we do that?"He asked

"You will sweep her off her feet."I said

Angela's P.O.V.

What are Molly and Chase doing together? Well I guess it is none of my business. I picked up the dress I was going to get and walked to the counter and paid for it. I walked to the dressing room to see Molly's dress. When I saw her I dropped my shopping bag. She looked...well not like my sister.

"Oh my."was all I could get out

"Is it to..not me?"She asked

"You look fantastic! I didn't know you were that thin."I said earning a punch in the side from her

"You don't look like you should be going to the dance with Gill. He usually attracts the nerdy types, well then there was Luna."Chase said. Maya came over to us wearing a hideous dress. It was pink with a camouflage green stripe in the middle. It made her look big to be honest.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"She asked. I knew we all wanted to say yes.

"It looks perfect! Go buy it now! Don't even look at any more dresses!"Chase said.

"Okay!"She said running off. Molly tried to hide her laugh, while Chase and I burst out laughing.

Claire's P.O.V

I still have not found a dress! I want it to be blue and have lace and...I have found it! It is perfect. I don't want anyone to see it yet. I don't even think I should try it on. I am just going to go pay for it.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Molly? What time is it?"I asked

"Almost seven, why?"She said

"Oh shoot I am late for my date with Vaughn! Can you guys find me a dress that I will love?"I asked

"Okay. We will get you the perfect dress you just go on your date. Don't worry about it."Anita said. I thanked them and ran out. I ran into someone. They helped me up. I thought it was Vaughn.

"Sorry Vaughn!"I said. I looked up and saw Will "Oh. Sorry Will."I said

"Good evening Chelsea! I was just wandering around I am very sorry for running in to you."He said

"Well I better get going."I said, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"I would like to ask you something."He said. I looked at hand which he was now holding. I tried to pull it away but he wouldn't let go

"What?"I asked

"Will you go to the dance with me?"He asked

"No Will."I said

"I will not take no for an answer."He said

"I am going with my boyfriend!"I said. I tried to walk away, but he pulled me back and kissed me. I tried to push him away but he was to strong. I finally got away and ran back to the dress store. I ran over to Claire, Molly, Anita, Angela, and Chase (Why was he still there) and just started to cry.

"Chelsea! What is wrong?"Claire asked

"Did Vaughn dump you? Be cause if he did I will kill him."Anita said

"W-W-Will a-asked m-m-me to t-the d-d-dance, I s-said n-no b-b-but t-then h-he he he k-kissed m-me."I said

"He did what?"I looked up and saw Vaughn. I ran over to him and hugged him "I saw you run in here."he said. After I calmed down enough to tell everyone what happened. Vaughn was furious.

"You don't need to go and do that."I said to Anita and Vaughn after they told me about their very detailed plan to make Will; well lets just say it was bad.

"I like that you guys are so so so whats the word..."I said

"Terrible, mean, rude."Chase said

"I was going to say enthusiastic."I said "Lets just go get dinner and forget about it."

"Fine."Vaughn said. We walked out of the store and went to go eat pizza. I just hope I can forget this soon.

**Please review! If you have any tips for my stories please message me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its character**

Claire's P.O.V.

To night is the night of the dance. It is going to be wonderful! Well I hope it will be. I am on my way home to get my dress and head to the ballroom. I had to help set everything up. It was going to be better than a prom. I really really hope it will go well for everyone. The girls were in the car with me. Well Anita, Molly, and Angela. Chelsea had to ride with Vaughnie on his motorcycle, she now had a leather jacket and yellow helmet too (some times I wonder about her). Anita is upset because her sister somehow is able to come (I have no idea how, but I think it had to something with her threatening Anita). Molly and Chase have been doing something behind everyone's backs, making Angela a little upset along with Gill. So maybe it won't be wonderful, I'm really hoping it just goes okay at the moment actually. Oh and the play is in two days so that makes everything even more hectic. What have I gotten myself into.

"You have got to be kidding me!"Angela said

"What?"Molly and Anita asked at the same time

"Luke just told me that he is now going to the dance with Selena!"She said. She didn't sound sad or anything, she sounded angry.

"What are you going to do?"Molly asked. The way she said it didn't make it sound like she was worried in anyway.

"Oh wait!"Angela said just as she got a text "He is setting me up with Bo. Who is Bo?"

"He is that 9th grader who you always say is a creep and when ever he walks by he smells like perfume."I said

"That creep of a person! How could he set me up with that freak! And why would he want to go with that (insert choice words here) Selena anyway!"She said crossing her arms.

"Those are not nice words!"Anita said. Anita was a 16 year old girl who has never said a 'not nice' word in her life. I know that it is a good thing, but sometimes she just needs to let people let out their anger. We got to the ballroom and got out of the car. I really hope things just go fine now.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Why are we stopping at your house?"I asked as Vaughn and I walked to his apartment.

"My mom said she wanted to talk to me and Skye. She said it was okay if you came."He said. When we got inside there was a man that looked just like Vaughn, but with blue eyes and older sitting on the couch. I had seen him somewhere. I looked at Vaughn. He had a confused look on his face. We walked to the living room and sat down.

"So now that Vaughn is here what did you want to talk about?"Skye asked. He was looking at the guy too.

"Well I don't really know where to start. Your dad wasn't really your dad."She said

"What do you mean?"Vaughn asked looking between his mom and the man. I think I knew what was coming.

"Well when Skye was born 17 years ago it wasn't really planed lets say, and when Vaughn was born a year later it wasn't planed either. We had no money and we panicked. So I married John, or the person you thought was your dad. While your real dad was in Hollywood trying to make some money. He did but was never able to find us until now!"she said

"Well who is he?"Skye asked. Me and Vaughn looked at him. "What?"

"This is your dad"She said looking at the man. "Carson Moore." I knew who he was and I didn't react in the best way.

"Your Carson Moore? THE Carson Moore? I love you! You are my hero! You were name sexiest man alive 5 years in a row! I love your movies! You have one like a million awards!"I yelled jumping up and down. He just smiled at me, while everyone else just sat back and watched me freak out. After I sat back down. Vaughn started to talk.

"So your pretty much the reason for my mom being paralyzed? Your the reason Skye and I have to work our asses off. You just sat in Hollywood, got married a couple times, earned millions and we had to suffer for most of our lives because you couldn't 'find' us or were you just lazy? Your a.."he was about to say something he would regret so I stopped him.

"Come on Vaughn I want to talk to you."I said. We walked back to his bedroom. I had never been in his room. It was plain to say the least. I looked around and saw a picture of us when we went to the mall on a date. I turned around. He was just standing there. He walked over to me a pushed me up against the wall. I was shocked. He crashed his lips on to mine. It was not like the other times he kissed me, those were sweet and soft. This was hard a rough. I broke away.

"I need to tell you something Chelsea."He said looking me straight in the eye

"Yes?"I said. He was still inches from my face

"You have changed me. I used to not know what love for anyone outside my family felt like. You drive me crazy every time you smile. I have never know someone so beautiful in my life. I love you."He said. I was about to say something when he kissed me again. This time it was short and sweet. I thought I was too young to love someone . I guess he has proven me wrong. I smiled.

"I love you to Vaughn."I said. I sat down on his bed. "I need to talk to you about your dad."

"What?"He said sitting next to me

'I think you should give him a chance to say he is sorry. You didn't even here him talk."I said

"I know I just don't want to go in there right now."He said

"Kay. Do you still want to go to the dance?"I asked

"If you want to."He said

"I think it will be good for you. It doesn't start for an other hour so until then how about we tell each other secrets."I said

"Okay. You first."He said

"Lets see...I am still afraid of the dark."I said

"I hate carrots."He said

"That is not a secret!"I said

"Okay. I am afraid of people."He said

"I already knew that too. It will have to do I guess. I am also afraid of aquariums, elevators, flying on planes, chimps, heights, and sickness. I like swimming in the ocean, shopping, hang gliding, gorillas, skiing, and when my mom takes care of me when I am sick."I said

"So you hate aquariums but love swimming in the ocean, hate elevators but love shopping where there are a ton of elevators, you don't like flying on a plane yet you like hang gliding, you hate chimps but love gorillas, you hate heights but love to ski which I believe you have to ride in a ski lift up high, and you are afraid of being sick yet you love it?"He said

"Well when you put it that way it is pretty weird."I said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly got up and turned on his radio.

"I am a ballroom dancer."He said. I fell on the floor laughing so hard. "I am not kidding!"He said laughing. He held out his hand. I took it. We started to dance. It didn't go well because I kept stepping on his feet and laughing. He looked down at me.

"How tall are you?"He asked out of the blue. I was sensitive about my height.

"I am 4'11''."I said. He thought this was funny and started to laugh. "Stop it!"I said hitting him

"I'm sorry."He said

"And how tall might you be?"I asked

" 6' even, but I hit my growth spurt at a young age."He said

"Oh shut up."I said

"I love that you are on the shorter side. It is adorable."He said

"Lets just go to the dance."I said.

**Okay so the next chapter will be the actual dance. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

Angela's P.O.V.

I looked at my dress in the bathroom mirror. I was going to make Luke jealous. Well I hope. I looked good, I think. My dress was green with a black ribbon around. I walked out of the bathroom. The dance was about to start. People were showing up now. I walked out and over to Anita.

"You look great!"She said

"You too."I said. I looked around. Molly was waiting at the entrance for Gill. She looked great. She had on her dress and her hair was curled and she had a little magenta head piece on. I personally thought she looked like she was going to an English wedding or a horse race. But she still looked great. I looked around for Claire. She was in the corner by Gray. She looked great too, I don't even want to talk about how much her dress cost. I looked around for Grace, Anita wanted all of us to keep an eye out for her ( I mean she is only 13). I kept looking and looking but could not find her. I walked back over to Anita.

"Where's your sister?"I asked

"Oh, turns out mom didn't want her to come. So when she tried to sneak out she got caught."She said

"Well I think that it is better for her to be a little bit disappointed than what might happen to her if she did come."I said

"Where's Chelsea?"Anita asked

"No idea."I said. Just as I said that she came running in. Her dress was in her hands. She ran into the bathroom. Vaughn came in a few minutes later. He was wearing a plain black v-neck shirt and jeans. Chelsea was so lucky to have him for a boyfriend. Then I remembered who my date was, well I only remembered because he pretty much popped out of no where right in front of me.

"Hello Angela. You look great!"He said. He had to look up to talk to me. He was about the height of Chelsea, maybe shorter.

"Hi Bo."I said trying to put on a fake smile. I don't think he could tell though. "Could you go get me a drink?"I asked

"Yeah I will be right back!"He said running off. I walked over to Molly who was still waiting for Gill.

Molly's P.O.V.

"Molly."I heard Angela and turned around.

"Hi! How are you and your date doing?"I asked. I really hoped Chase and I's plan worked.

"Well he is getting me a drink. I hope he just leaves me alone."She said

"I am sure he will."I said

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Gill and Chase are like obsessed with you! I don't really think you are be fair to either of them. Making them think you actually like and care about them! I personally think you should just choose one and just stop."She said like she was mad at me.

"What are you talking about? Me and Chase are just friends. Where did you get the idea that we were together?"I asked

"We all have seen the way you two are when you are together. Whispering and being all secretive. Gill is so upset about it that he didn't even talk to the guys yesterday. We all know whats going on and you can't hide it any more."She said. I can't believe that I have made them think that. I just don't really know what to do.

"Angela you you don't understand. I know you will understand tomorrow. I I just can't tell you right now."I said

"What ever, I just didn't think my sister was the type of person that would lead two people on and then just break their hearts in the end."She said

"Stop over reacting."I said. We had never fought before. Never. My eyes started to tear up. I walked off and sat down. I put my face in my hands and cried.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I finished the last touches on my hair and walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to Vaughn.

"Wow."He said

"Thanks."I said. I walked over and sat down at the nearest table. Vaughn sat next to me.

"Your friend Molly is over in the corner crying."He said

"She is? Why?"I asked

"Gray said that Angela yelled at her. It had something to do with Chase and Gill."He said

"Oh. I better go talk to her. I will be right back."I said walking over to her. I know that people have been saying that her and Chase are together, but I don't believe it one bit. Molly would never do that, even to her worst enemy. I sat down next to her.

"You okay?"I asked

"No."she said

"Tell me everything."I said

"Well Angela came over.."I interrupted her

"From the beginning."I said. She told me about how the reason she had been spending so much time Chase was because of plan. How they set Luke up with Selena. Everything.

"And then she yelled at me."She said finishing up.

"Molly, why didn't you at least tell one of us?"I asked

"I don't know. I didn't see what everyone else saw."She said. I looked over at the door and saw Gill walk in. He looked over at her and grinned.

"I think there is one more person you need to tell."I said. She looked up and saw Gill. She looked at me and I nodded as if to tell her to go on. I got up and walked back over to Vaughn.

"Did you save the day?"He asked

"I guess you could say that."I said. The dance officially started. Vaughn got up and held out his hand. I took it and walked to the dance floor. We where the first ones out there. Everyone was watching us. I looked around. Sabrina was in the corner looking very mad, I decided to make her furious. I got on the tips of my toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Ivan and Anita joined us along with Gray and Claire, and Molly and Gill. I looked over at Angela, she seemed upset to say the least.

Angela's P.O.V.

I sat there and watched everyone dance. I was about the only one not dancing. Heck, even Sabrina was dancing. I just sat there. I looked up again and saw Chase walking towards me holding a rose. He handed it to me.

"May I have this dance?"He asked. I smiled and got up.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's Characters**

Molly's P.O.V.

I sat down after dancing forever. Gill had gone to go get drinks. Someone sat down in the seat next to me. It was Owen.

"What do you want Owen?"I asked

"Come on Molly. You know that I am in love with you, why don't you like me?"He asked

"Why don't I like you? Well lets see after what you did to me it would be almost obvious why I don't like you, unless you are to stupid to realize it."I said

"Come on Molly. You are going to pick Gill over me? Really. He is a freak. What would any girl see in him?"He said

"Well, lets see. I love his hair, he is the second tallest person in school, His has a six-pack, and of course his gorgeous eyes."I said

"Maybe you are the weird one."He mumbled as he walked off.

"Thank you Molly. I think you are gorgeous too."Gill said as he sat down

"Y-you heard t-that?"I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Every word."He said getting a drink.

"He tried to get me to ditch you or something."I said

"Molly can I ask you a question?"He asked

"Sure."I said

"Am I what girls would consider hot?"He asked. I burst out laughing.

"What kinda question is that?"I asked

"Just answer it."He said blushing

"Well I consider you hot, but I think that other girls think of you as cute."I said

"Why do they only think of me as cute?"He asked

"Are we really having this conversation?"I asked

"Come on Molly."He said. Maybe Owen was right about the freak part.

"Okay I will put it this way. Imagine you verses Vaughn who would you think majority of the girls would choose?"I asked "But you verses Chase would be a tie. And you would win over Julius."I said

"So now you are saying that I am not what girls would choose under certain circumstances."He said

"Yes, I guess I am. But I like you better than Vaughn, Chase, and Julius. Why are we even having this conversation?"I asked

"Well you are part of the group of girls that everyone wants to date and I am just the weird principals son. Why do you like me?"He asked

"Well I like your personality, your very smart, cute, sweet, and brave. And do you not realize that you are part of the group of the most popular guys?"I asked

"I guess I am."He said

"Are we done having this conversation?"I asked

"Yeah."He said. I really hope we never have another one of these conversations for a log time.

Anita's P.O.V.

Ivan and I were still dancing. We are some of the last people doing so. The people who hadn't left were sitting down. Gray and Claire were crying they were laughing so hard. Chelsea and Vaughn were sitting next to Gill and Molly. And Angela and Chase were dancing next to us.

"Are you having a good time?"I asked Ivan

"Yes I am. Have I told you how great you look in that dress?"He said for the thousandth time tonight

"Yes you have."I said

"Well I will say it again. You look beautiful."He said

"You don't look half bad either."I said

"Thank you."He said

"Which couple do you think looks the best together? Besides us."I said

"That is a hard question. I do not know."He said

"Same here."I said

"When can I meet your parents?"He asked

"How does tomorrow sound?"I asked

"Perfect."He said

"I think it is time for me to go home."I said

"But it is a Friday."He said

"I know, but I am spending the night at Claire's and tomorrow you are going to meet my family and then I have to go to Chelsea's for the night and then on Sunday we both have the play."I said

Claire's P.O.V.

"Just think Gray this is all because of us."I said looking around at my friends

"I know. I think we should set up a dating serves."He said

"I don't think we are that good"I said

"Claire?"He asked

"Yes?"I said

"Do you think that we are you know right for each other?"He asked

"Yeah. Why?"I asked worried

"I just think that we should take a break for a while."He said

"What?"I said

"You know so we can see other people and stuff. Then we can see if we really like each other."He said. I was on the verge of tears

"Okay but don't expect me to take you back when you finish your little experiment. Because I might have found someone who thinks that I am the one for them. You might have seen that if you weren't to stubborn and stupid to realize that I love you with all my heart."I said getting up and running to the bathroom. What did I do wrong? I thought as I looked at my self in the mirror.

"Claire? Are you okay?"Angela asked walking into the bathroom

"G-Gray b-broke up w-with me."I said

"He did what?"She said

"I d-don't want t-to say it a-again."I said. There was a knock at the door.

"Claire. I need to talk to you."Gray said

"You can go.."Angela started

"I can handle this."I said. I walked out.

"Claire the reason I said that was because I love you. We are so young and I didn't want us to get tired of each other. I told you that because I don't want to loose you."He said. He grabbed both of my shoulders and kissed me.

Angela's P.O.V.

I walked out of the bathroom. Looked at Claire and Gray. I am guessing they are back together. I looked around for Chase, he was over by Molly and Gill. I walked over to my sister.

"So how has your new date been?"She asked

"Great! I am sorry about earlier. You where just trying to get us together. I was actually jealous of you. I mean you had two pretty good looking guys who seemed to be in love with you."I said

"Now you know how I felt when you always had a boyfriend."She said

"I didn't know you felt that way."I said

"Well that is the past."She said

"Will you promise me one thing?"I asked

"What?"She asked

"Never try and set me up with anyone ever again."I said. She started to laugh.

**Please Review! I have a poll up on my profile asking if I should make a sequel to this story. Please Vote! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I sat at Claire's house. For some reason my throat was starting to hut. I hope this doesn't effect the play.

"So how was your night?"Claire asked

"Good."I said smiling.

"I think we were all surprised at how well Vaughn can dance."Anita said

"I know."I said

"How was your night Molly?"Claire asked

"Good. Gill asked some odd questions."She said

"Like what?"I asked

"Well he asked if he was hot."she said. We all started to laugh.

"What did you tell him?"Angela asked.

"Well I told him that I think of him as hot, but that most girls would consider him cute."She said

"What else?"Angela said

"Then he asked why they only think of him as cute. So I told him why."She said

"How was your night Angela?"Claire asked

"Good, but I am not telling you any more than that."She said

"And Anita?"She asked

"Great. How was your night Claire?"She asked

"Crazy."She said. We didn't need to ask why. I walked over to the window. I really hope Vaughn is doing okay with his dad and everything. I am going over there tomorrow. I went and laid down on my blow up mattress.

"Your going to sleep already?"Molly asked

"Yes I am."I said

I woke up to my phone alarm going off. I looked around to make sure it didn't wake anyone up. I looked at it and saw I had a text. It was from Vaughn.

'I know that you will probably be asleep when you get this, but I need you to come over as soon as possible. I have something to tell you.' It said. I sent him a text saying I would be there soon. I got up and quietly got my bag. I walked to the bathroom and got dressed. I walked back into the room and tried to wake up Claire.

"Claire."I whispered. I was a good thing she was a light sleeper

"What?"She asked

"I am going over to Vaughn's. I just wanted to let you know."I said

"How are you going to get there?"She asked sitting up.

"I will walk if I have to." I said

"I'm sure my dad is up. He will take you."She said getting up. She walked out of her room, I followed her into the kitchen where her dad was sitting at the table drinking some coffee.

"Dad can you drive Chelsea to her boyfriend's?"She asked

"Sure, I guess."he said. Claire's dad was like my second dad. He is a lot like my dad. I told him where he lived and he drove me there. I walked to his apartment and knocked on the door. He quickly opened it and I walked in.

"Is there anything wrong?"I asked immediately

"Yeah. There is a problem."He said

"Where's your family?"I asked

"That is part of the problem."He said

"What happened?"I asked. He took my hand and walked me into the living room. We sat down on the couch.

"Last night when I got home my mom and that thing that she says is my dad had yet another 'surprise' for me and Skye. They are getting married, but they also want us to move to Beverly Hills. Skye got mad and stormed out. I told them that I couldn't leave you or my school. They said that you were just a girlfriend and I got mad and told them they could leave because this was partially my apartment and that neither of them paid a penny to help me and Skye out. So they left and went to a hotel. They said that I just needed to calm down and that they would be back tomorrow and that if I could prove that you really loved me or that I really wanted to stay. They would let me stay here with Skye."He said

"What can I do to prove to them that I am not just another girlfriend?"I asked

"There is one thing."He said. He got up and got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Chelsea, I love you with all my heart. I know that we are both young, but I couldn't imagine life without you. Will you marry me?"As soon as he said this I froze. What will my parents say? What will my friends say? What will everyone say? I thought of a million things. I did love him I just don't think I am ready. I looked down at him and the little box with a ring inside he was holding

"Yes."I said quietly. He put the ring on my finger. He got up and kissed me.

"I love you with all my heart Chelsea."He said

"I want to talk to you about some stuff."I said

"What?"He asked

"Well you are 17 now and I will be in a couple months. I think that we should wait to get married until we are both 18. Because we will both still be in school for another year after that also. If we can handle another year together with minimal amounts of fighting and if we still love each other we will get married. If everything doesn't go well we will either wait a while longer or break up."I said

"Okay."He said. He gave me a smile. A real smile. One that I had rarely seen. I smiled back. I kissed him.

"Now we just have to tell everyone without getting killed."I said

"Is your dad, you know, protective of you?"he asked

"Very. You will also have to deal with Mark. Oh and I have a 14 year old brother who is just weird. And then there is my oldest sister who as a matter of fact is in town this weekend."I said

"I thought Mark was your only sibling?"He said

"You were wrong then."I said

"I guess I was."He said

"Guess what."I said

"What?"He asked

"They are all crazier than me."I said.

"How is that possible?"He said

"Oh, shut up!"I said.

"I love you."He said

"I love you too."I said

**Hope you liked it!Please Review!**

**I think that there will only be another 5 chapters or so. But don't worry! There will be a sequel ! The poll is closed. 50% of the votes were yes! Yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

Anita's P.O.V.

Ivan and I stood at my door. He was going to meet my stuck up, snobby, rich, and kinda odd family. We were going to be having tea. It was a family tradition that when ever anybody had a friend over or I brought a guy home the whole family got to know them over tea. I love my family a lot, but they sometimes judge people before they get to know them. For example when they first met Chelsea and her family (who are all on the crazy side) they hated them, but over time they grew to love them. I looked at Ivan.

"Are you ready?"I asked

"I guess."He said looking up at our huge house. I opened the door and walked in. Ivan followed me. I walked into the living room. There they were. Sitting with there legs crossed, wearing there best clothes. They aren't normally like this most of the time (when they are sure no one is looking) they dress on the more casual side. Well not like sweatpants and t-shirts (that is more my style) but more like a cashmere sweater and dress pants. So its not 'casual' necessarily.

"Hello darling."My dad said to me. He normally didn't talk like this but again we have company over so...

"Hello dad."I said

"Where is this boyfriend of yours?" My mom asked

"He's right here."I said turning around. Ivan was gone.

"So you don't actually have a boyfriend do you?"Grace said with that evil little smirk on her face. I walked back to the hall. There he was frozen.

"Come on."I said. He just shook his head.

"No."He said. I walked over and dragged him into the living room.

"This is Ivan."I said

"How did you get someone like that to date _you_?"Grace asked

"Grace, we must not speak like that."My dad said

"Please, come and have some tea."My mom said. This should be so much fun.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

Vaughn and I walked up the drive way of my house. I still didn't really know what was happening. I looked down at my hand and saw the ring that was now on it. I'm not ready and that's a fact, but if I said no to him it would crush him. I do love him, but I am 16! And he was my first real boyfriend. I was hoping we would get married eventually, so what the difference between now and later? We got to the door. Vaughn took my hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him. He looked like it was the best day of his life. When I looked into his eyes I knew that I made the wright decision. I opened the door. I walked in and walked into the kitchen. There they were. My sister Macy was sitting on the counter top eating a brownie, Mark was looking in the pantry, Cory was on his laptop at the table, dad was reading the paper, and mom was drinking some lemonade. They didn't notice us come in.

"Hey everybody."I said

"Hey, Chelsea. Who's that?"Macy asked.

"Vaughn. Nice to meet you."Vaughn said holding his hand out. Macy just jumped off the counter and walked over to the fridge taking out the milk carton and taking a big drink out of it and putting it back in. She walked back to the counter and sat back down. Vaughn put his hand and looked at me. He looked back at my family and smiled nervously.

"You have met Mark and my dad."I said. He waved. "And this is my little brother Cory."I said

"Hi, you seem like an okay person but I don't like you for some reason."Cory said. Vaughn got a very weird look on his face.

"And that is my mom."I said

"Chelsea has told me so much about you! It is so nice to meet you! I hope you feel welcome in our house! I hope we start seeing a lot of you!"She said. She got up and came and hugged him. He just stood there.

"Vaughn and I have some news."I said

"Your pregnant aren't you?"Macy said.

"If you are I will kill him!"Mark said

"I'll help!"Cory said

"Chelsea, we will help you two through this tough time."Mom said

"She is not pregnant."Dad said calmly

"Thank you."I said

"Then what is is?"Mom, Macy, Mark, and Cory asked at the same time

"We are engaged."I said.

"Because you are pregnant?"Macy said

"What?"Mark asked. He looked mad.

"I will go get the guns Mark! We can both shoot him!"Cory said being the little freak he is.

"You will do nothing of the sort!"Dad said. He was smiling.

"My little girl is going to be married!"Mom said jumping up and down

"So are you pregnant?"Macy asked

"No!"I said

"If you do anything to my sister I will make you regret it."He said. He was trying to look all tough, but it was hard not to laugh. Mark, like everyone in my family is short, and Vaughn is tall.

"So since you are not pregnant and you are not marrying him because you are I guess I can stop acting like a jerk!"Macy said in her normal happy tone.

"Um..."Vaughn said confused

"I am an actress."She said. He still looked at her like she was crazy.

"I told you the compared to them I am normal."I said

"I have to go tell your grandma!"Mom said running into the other room

"I am going to go calm down."Mark said

"Me too."Cory said

"I am going to go tell everyone!"Macy said

"You don't seem surprised dad."I said

"Because Vaughn asked me for my permission last night."He said. Awwwwww! That is so sweet that he asked my dad first.

"I am going to go tell Claire, Anita, Angela, and Molly."I said. I wonder what they will think?

**Please Review! Hope you liked it!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

Molly's P.O.V.

Angela and I sat on the couch. It is a typical Saturday. Mom is at work and we are sitting here doing nothing. I wonder what Gill is doing?

"What should we do today?"Angela asked

"I have no idea."I said

"I am going to call Chelsea and see if she wants to go to the mall or something."Angela said reaching for her phone. Just as she picked it up my phone rang. It was Chelsea.

"She calling right now."I said

"Well answer it."She said

"Hello."I said

"Hey Molly. Can you put the phone on speaker?"She asked

"Sure."I said

"Hey Chelsea!"Angela said

"Hey Angela. I have some rather surprising news for you guys."She said

"Your pregnant! I never thought it would be you, I expected it to be Anita."Angela said

"We will help you through this Chelsea, well as soon as we get through killing Vaughn."I said

"If one more person says you are pregnant!"Vaughn said

"No I am not pregnant!"Chelsea said

"Then what do you want to tell us?"I asked

"Vaughn and I are engaged."She said. Angela started to scream and jump up and down.

"Are you serious?"I asked

"Yes."She said

"I am so happy for you!"I said

"Well I have to call everyone else. Bye."She said hanging up. I started to jump up and down.

"I have to tell Gill!"I said

"Shouldn't you know Vaughn or Chelsea tell him first?"Angela said

"I guess. Hey would you mind if I go somewhere with him?"I asked

"No, as long as you don't date him for like two days and then come home saying that you two are going to get married."She said

"Shut up."I said

"Oh and I over heard you conversation and at one point you said that Gill and Chase were on the same level in looks. Chase is 20 times cuter than him."Angela said walking out of the room.

"At least he doesn't wear bobby pins."I mumbled

Claire's P.O.V.

I laid on the raft in my pool. I am just trying to relax.

"Claire! Your phone is ringing!"My dad yelled from the kitchen

"One second."I said. I got out of the pool and walked inside. I picked up my phone.

"Hello."I said

"Hey Claire. I have something to tell you."It was Chelsea. Oh no! She is pregnant! I always thought it would be Anita. "And no I am not pregnant."She said as if reading my mind

"I wasn't thinking that."I lied

"Sure you weren't"She said

"So what do you have to tell me?"I asked

"I am going to get married!"She said

"What?"I said

"Vaughn and I are getting married."She said

"Well congratulations I guess."I said

"Well got to call Anita, bye."She said

"Bye."I said hanging up. "Mom guess what!"

Anita's P.O.V.

"So Ivan what do you plan on doing after you graduate?"Dad asked

"Well I want to go to college and either become a teacher, a lawyer, or a doctor."Ivan said

"What is you family like?"Mom asked. I looked at him. I knew that he lived with his aunt and uncle because his parents died.

"Well I-I have a brother and I l-live with my aunt and uncle."He said faking a smile.

"And your parents?"Dad asked

"They are dead."He said

"How did they die?"Grace asked

"Grace!"I said

"I am sorry."Mom said. We just sat there. My phone started to ring.

"One second."I said. I grabbed Ivan's hand and led him to the office.

"Hello."I said

"Hey!"Chelsea said

"She is not pregnant!"Vaughn said into the phone

"I will just come out and tell you. Vaughn and I are getting married."She said

"Oh my gosh!"I said.

"You should have heard Angela when I told her."She said

"Did she scream?"I asked

"Yeah."She said

"Well congratulations. I have to go. Ivan is over meeting my parents."I said

"I remember the first time I met your parents. They hated me. Well bye!"She said

"Bye!"I said. Maybe if I tell my family about Chelsea and Vaughn they will leave Ivan alone.

**Please Review! I also have a new poll up, please vote!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I put down my phone. I had just finished calling every family member I had (which was a lot). I laid down on my bed.

"26. 26 people thought I was pregnant. Why?"I said

"I don't know."Vaughn said

"When are you going to tell your parents?"I asked

"I don't know. I don't think they even deserve to know right now."He said

"Vaughn, you can't hide from your dad for ever. I mean come on. You are his son."I said

"I met the man yesterday! And he thinks that he can control me."He said

"Well technically you had seen him in movies. And he isn't controlling you. I mean you decided to propose to me."I said

"I hated him as an actor."He said crossing his arms like a two year old.

"Okay, I can't change you mind about him."I said. I got up and walked out of my room.

"Chelsea."He said walking after me. "Would it make you feel better if I called them now?"

"Yes it would."I said

"I will. But just a little bit later."He said. We walked into the living room. Macy was sitting on the couch with her best friend, Julia.

"Vaughn?"Julia said

"What are you doing here?"Vaughn asked her

"What are you doing here?"She asked

"You say first."He said

"Macy is my best friend."She said

"Well this is my fiance's house."He said

"What do you mean?"She asked

"Remember that girl I told you about?"He asked

"No, are you serious?"She asked

"Hey Julia."I said

"I have to go tell mom!"She said running out

"How do you two know each other?"I asked

"She is my cousin."He said

"Oh. So what should we do now?"I asked

"I don't care."He said

"How about we go shopping for a wedding dress!"Macy said

"It's a little bit early don't you think?"I said

"No."She said

"Well I think it is."I said

"Lets go swimming! We can go to the beach!"She said

"But we have the play tomorrow."I said

"You are still going to do the play?"She asked

"Yes!"I said

"Do we have to?"Vaughn asked

"We can't just quit like that!"I said

"But I kinda already told Mrs. Johnson that we weren't going to make it."he said

"What?"I asked

"Come on Chelsea, the only reason you tried so hard for the play was because I was in it. Wasn't it?"he asked

"Kinda."I said

"So can we go to the beach?"Macy asked

"I guess."I said

"It will just be you, Vaughn, Mark, Cory, and myself."She said. I guess this will be better then the play.

Claire's P.O.V.

I looked at my self in the mirror. I was plain looking. My hair wasn't as shiny and perfect as Chelsea's. My face wasn't as beautiful as Anita's. My eyes weren't as pretty as Angela's. And my body is not as perfect as Molly's. I don't know what any guy would ever see in me. I looked up at my face. A tear was running down my cheek. I sat down on my bed. I looked out the window. I saw Gray walking up the driveway. Why did he have to come now? I didn't even have on any makeup. I walked to the front door.

"Hey Claire!"He said

"Hi."I said putting on a fake smile

"Are you parents home?"He asked

"No they just left, they went to go see a movie."I said

"Claire? Are you okay?"He asked

"I am fine."I said

"Claire. I know when you are upset and I know when you are telling a lie."He said

"I am fine Gray."I said. He grabbed my hand.

"Claire."He said

"I don't think you would really understand."I said. He lifted my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes. He looked at me.

"I might not understand, but you can at least give me a chance to."He said. I started to cry my eyes out. He put his arm around me. He led me to the living room and sat down on the loveseat. I told him how I was feeling.

"Claire, you are perfect. Everybody has a time in their lives when they compare them selves to other people. Trust me."He said

"Thank you Gray."I said. We just sat there. I fell asleep, stupidly.

"Claire! What do you think you are doing?"I woke to the sound of my mom yelling. I looked over at Gray who was waking up. When he saw my mom he got a look of terror on his face. There was one major rule: No boys where aloud over when there where no adults in the house. I was dead.

**Please Review! I also want to thank everyone for there reviews, they really mean a lot!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

Angela's P.O.V.

I looked at the clock. 3:37 am. Who would be calling me at this time? I looked at my phone. It was Claire.

"Hello."I said still have asleep

"Help me Angela!"She said

"Why are you calling me at this time?"I asked

"I am locked in my room and this is the only time I could call any body with out my parents knowing."she said

"Why are you locked in your room?"I asked

"Well when my parents left to go see a movie, Gray came over. We were talking and then we just fell asleep. And then they got home and freaked out. We didn't do anything! And they are freaking out just because he was here when they weren't."She said

"Well I mean they are your parents, and remember when you told me about the time when you fell and landed on top of him? I mean they are just worried about you."I said

"You just don't understand! I should have called Molly!"She said hanging up the phone

"She is such a freak."I said. One weird thing about me is that once I have waken up I can't go back to sleep, no matter what. I looked around my room for something to do. I found nothing and laid back down.

Molly's P.O.V.

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello."I said

"Help me Molly! I am in jail and I can't go and get food!"Claire said

"What? How? Which jail? I will have mom come a bail you out."I said

"I am not in 'jail', but it feels like it. I am locked in my room."She said

"Why?"I asked. She went into a long, drawn out story about how Gray came over and blah, blah, blah. I just kept agreeing with everything she said.

"And then I called Angela and she was like well they are just worried about you, but I just think they are being jerks."She finished

"I understand."I said hoping she would hang up soon.

"I knew you would understand."She said

"So..."I said

"Well bye."She said

"Bye."I said

I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. But I couldn't because there was a tapping on the window. I picked up my glasses and walked to the window. I looked out. I saw a guy standing out side. At first I was about to scream, but after I saw their almost white hair I knew who it was. I quietly walked out of my room. Once I got to the door I thought about what would happen if I opened it and what he wanted. I opened it and walked out.

"What do you want?"I asked

"Can I please stay the night?"He asked

"Why?"I asked

"Well my dad is out of town today and I locked my self out."He said

"Fine."I said. He walked up to the porch and followed me inside. I started to walk back to my room. He kept following me.

"What are you doing?"I asked

"Following you."He said

"You are sleeping on the couch."I said

"What about a blanket and pillow?"He asked

"You are just lucky that I even let you in."I said

"You look really cute in glasses."He said walking towards me

"Thank you."I said. He bent down and kissed me.

"Good night."He said

"Good night."I said. He just stood there until I pointed to the living room. I walked back into my room and went to sleep. I was enjoying a good dream when I woke up to screaming. I ran out of my room. Angela was right behind me. I ran into the living room where the screaming was coming from. When I got there I couldn't help but laugh. There was Gill stand there in his boxers screaming, while my mom beat him with a broom. Gill saw me and ran over and hid behind me.

"Get away from my daughter you freak!"She yelled

"Mom this freak, sadly, is my boyfriend."I said

"Why is he here?"She asked still holding up the broom

"He got locked out of his house and came here."I said

"Oh. Sorry."She said. We all just stood there. After a while Angela and I burst out laughing. Mom joined in after a while. And Gill just stood there.

"Gill."I said

"What?"He asked

"Please put on some clothes."I said. He looked down at him self and then up and me turning the color of a tomato.

**Please Review! So sorry for the short chapter. It will be a while before my next update :(. Please vote on my poll I have up. So far Molly and Gill are winning, with Angela and Chase in second.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

Molly's P.O.V.

We sat around the table and ate breakfast. Gill was still over because he said his dad wouldn't be home till later in the after noon. I turned on the new.

"Breaking news."the man said "There is a boy who has gone missing. He is the son of the principal and founder of a popular talent school. We are going live to the scene."

"Thank you Bob. As you just heard the son of Dr. Hamilton has gone missing. We have him right here."She said

"My son, Gill, has, I think, been kidnapped. He has light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is 5' 10'', and is 16. Please find him!"Hamilton said. I looked over at Gill who looked like he was going to die.

"We are now going to talk to his girl friend."She said. Both Gill and I looked at each other and then back at the TV. Then one of my least favorite people showed up. Luna.

"I-I just w-want to s-s-see his sweet, sweet face again."She said pretending to cry.

"Please call us at 555-5555. We will keep you updated."She said I turned off the TV and looked at him again.

"I. Can't. Believe. This."He said

"Since when have you been dating Luna?"Angela asked joking

"Shut up."He said

"Do you know where they were?"I asked

"I front of my house."He said

"Mom can you drive us?"I asked

"Sure."She said.

Anita's P.O.V.

I walked down the stairs to the living room. Grace was sitting there talking on her cell phone. I sat down in the chair and picked up my sketch pad. I looked at Grace. She was really growing up. I just need to see that and except it. She hung up her phone.

"Why are you looking at me?"She asked

"No reason."I said starting to draw

"Well that was Carl. He said that the play was canceled."She said

"Oh."I said

"I over heard mom and dad talking about Ivan last night."She said

"What did they say?"I asked

"Well they liked him."She said

"But?"I asked

"But they think that he doesn't have a good future."She said

"Why?"I asked

"I haven't gotten to the best part. They want you to go out with a nice boy that they met at the store, he is a grade below you and go to the same school."She said

"Who?"I asked

"Dirk."She said. "And they said they will do everything they can to get you two together."She said

"Do they know they are brothers?"I asked

"No."She said

"I am going to scream."I said

"Let it out."She said.

Molly's P.O.V.

We drove to Gill's house. The new crew was still there. We got out of the car. Gill and I walked over to his house. When his dad saw him he ran over and tackled him.

"I missed you Gilly. I can't believe to were kidnapped. That nice girlfriend of yours said that she saw people take you."He said

"Okay, I was never kidnapped. I was at my real girlfriend's house because I locked my self out. Luna is not my girlfriend. And why didn't you try to call my cell phone ?"Gill asked

"I don't know."He said.

"Well you better go straiten things out."Gill said. Hamilton ran off towards the news reporters.

_**Fast forward to the last day of school**_

Chelsea's P.O.V.

We all sat in the cafeteria. Not saying anything. It was the last day of school and I knew that we wouldn't see each other as much over the summer. I had to think of something. I had to. Then it came to me.

"Hey you know that show Super Song, where singers or bands go and audition. And then people vote for their favorite?"I asked

"Yeah."They all answered

"Well they are holding auditions in Hollywood. And I was thinking that me and some of you guys could start a band. If we make it they will let us live in a mansion, but the people who aren't in the band can stay at Vaughn's dad's house."I said

"I don't know Chelsea. Who would do what?"Vaughn asked

"Well Vaughn, Ivan, Chase, Gill, Gray, and my self can all sing. All of us can play an instrument. I think we can do it."I said

"I think you should."Molly said

"Me too."Angela said

"I think you could win if you tried hard."Anita said

"I think you should at least audition."Claire said. After we convinced them to do it. We made a band.

Clear Blue Skies

Me: vocals, guitar, piano

Vaughn: vocals, lead guitar

Gill: vocals, bass, piano

Chase: vocals, drums

Ivan: vocals, piano

Gray: vocals, acoustic guitar

Vaughn, Gill, and I were the main singers. I think that if we try hard we can do it. There is one problem. We only have one week to practice before auditions.

**Day 1**

"You actually have to play Gray!"I yelled

"We are never going to be ready in time."Chase said

"Yes we are! We can't give up!"I said

**Day 2**

I came down with a cold and couldn't sing.

"Gill you have to hit those notes!"I yelled

"If you would stop yelling at us, maybe you could sing."He said

"Just hit the notes and I won't have to yell."I said

**Day 3**

"Ivan you are off beat."I said

"I know. I just need to practice more I guess."He said

"Yes you do."I said

**Day 4**

I sat there in amazement. We were perfect! I knew we could do it. Now we just have to be that way for the auditions.

**Day 5**

Go to Hollywood

**Day 6**

Go site seeing

**Day 7 **

Auditions

**Hello there! I knew that I said it would be a while before I updated, but I found time to write. Yes this is the last chapter, but I will have the sequel up soon (tomorrow maybe). I want to thank all of those who have review or even read this story. I hope you will read the sequel and like it just as much (or more) than this story. Please Review! **

**p.s. Sorry for the bad ending :P **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's caracters**

Chelsea's P.O.V

It has been 17 years since we auditioned for super song. We made it to the final 2, but lost to a 22 year old guy. It didn't end there though. We did become famous and win awards, but that doesn't matter. What matters is what happened after we became famous. Vaughn and I did get married, along with Molly and Gill, Claire and Gray, and Angela and Chase. Ivan and Anita recently got engaged. I still can't belive how well our lives turned out.

"Mom! Dad won't let me go out with Jacob!"I got up at the sound of my 15 year old daughters voice

"Violet, don't go to your mom and ask her. I said no!"Vaughn said. Violet walked in with Vaughn right behind her. Violet looked just like her dad, I still don't know were her attitude came from.

"Stop it you two!"I said

"She thinks she can go all over Hollywood with him and I don't think it is a good idea."Vaughn said

"He will be here any second!"Violet yelled

"Vaughn, he is Molly and Gill's son. He is a sweet boy."I said

"I don't care who's son he is!"He said

"It is either him or William."Violet said. Vaughn's face drained of color. William was Will's son.

"Fine!"He said storming out.

"Thank you so much mom."Violet said running out of the room

"Mom!"I walked out of the room at the sound of my 13 year old twins voices. They also looked like their father, but had my eyes. They were both boys. I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"What?"I asked

"George is going out with Angie and he knew I liked her!"Danny yelled

"Oh shut up you baby."George said

"What are you talking about? I told you that you couldn't date till you were 15."I said

"When I asked dad he said of course and gave me a high five."George said

"Vaughn! You get down here this second!"I yelled. This was a normal day for me.

"Yes dear?"Vaughn asked

"I told the boys they couldn't date till they were 15 then you go and tell them they can."I said

"Can you two please let your mom and I talk for a second?"Vaughn asked the boys who left. He lifted my chin and gave me a kiss.

"Do think you can get out of trouble just by kissing me then saying your sorry?"I asked him.

"Come on Chelsea, they will get made fun of if we don't let them go on dates."He said

"What about Violet? You seemed very upset when she wanted to go out with Jacob, and she's 15."I said

"She's my little girl, it's differn't."He said

"What would think if I told you you were going to have another little girl?"I asked

"Are you saying?"He asked

"You are going to have another little girl."I said. He looked at me and smiled. My life turned out pretty good.

**Please Review! I decided not to make a sequel to this story because I have started 3 new stories. I want to thank all of those who reviewed this story. If you liked this story please read my other stories.**


End file.
